Very Unbecoming for an Avery
by insaneophelia
Summary: April's world is falling down. She lost her virginity, failed the boards exam, fired from Seattle Grace, and... pregnant. She bears an Averian child. Jackson is willing to help her and settle down with her. But what would happen if she should stay with the perfect high medical society Avery? How could she deal the every daughter in law nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda does. If I do, it would be Kepner's Anatomy

**Chapter 1**

April locked herself for days. She didn't feel like to face how unfair fate turned down her dreams cruelly. She tried to manage the shame she should face when she spend her thanksgiving's holiday with her family this year. She hadn't even called them to inform the news. It was even harder with the whole church have been prayed for her. Sometimes she just has to dial the number of her parent's house, but she turned it off before anyone could hear her shaking stammering crying voice.

She told Jackson that she was okay. But she wasn't. How could she? She failed the damn Boards, lost her virginity, no.. she lost her virginity first, then she failed the boards, and lost her job. It wasn't like she regrets the wonderful sex with Jackson. She wanted him, or at least had wanted him that night. And the day after in the toilet. But sometimes she would imagine what it would be like without the sex. She would have pass the boards as one of the most eligible trauma surgeon, a role model of chief resident, and having decision on the make, whether she stay or move out from Seattle Grace for very good trauma surgeon program.

She heard someone knocking her door

" April, open the damn door! You barely eat for days!" Jackson voice roared around the flat.

" April! Just open the door please!" The knocks turned into pounds.

" You have to come out sooner or later. We clearly need to talk!"

" April! you can't do this to me."

The door opened. But it wasn't April's but Alex's. " Come on mate. I have to go back to the hospital at 01.00 AM, can you just let me sleep for the next 3 hours?"

" Sorry. It's April. She haven't eat or come out for days." Jackson

Alex frowned " Who said she haven't eat? She ordered Chinese noodle just before you come home."

Jackson sighed. Somehow he didn't like the idea of her came out from her room when he wasn't there

" Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you or see you, since she talked to me anyway." Alex smirked. It wasn't like he wanted to get Jackson jealous or something, but seeing Jackson gone crazy for April behavior was giving him some thrill. And she didn't actually talk to him. It was just a simple 'hi' and question whether he would like to order some of Chinese noodle or not

Alex slammed the door behind him, leaving Jackson alone while staring at April's door.

* * *

Jackson was looking for beers in the fridge and found some pizza left over's there. It must be April's. He felt like a fool for concerning her empty tummy since she would come out for some food, if he wasn't there. Maybe Alex was right. She just didn't want to see him.

But why? She said herself that she wasn't regretting the sex with him. She said herself that she was okay. But he knew April for almost 5 years, how could she be alright about this falling fate on her? He always knew that she always write something on the red notes that said " I'm the future of medicine" and all of her dreams to be the best surgeon ever. So how the hell she didn't regret it? This made his heart felt heavy. Heavy with the fact that he was the one who took her saint Ms. V and going to leave her in 2 days.

He leaned himself on the fridge and waiting for the re-heated pizza and took a bottle of beer. He could hear something from April's room, it was like she's moving around and doing something. He sighed as he heard the door opened.

April walked out her room wearing sexy black dress and even wearing some make up. She walked pass him like he wasn't there. He hastily caught her and he grabbed her wrist.

" Where are you going?" He looked at her right to her eyes

April looked at the wrist he was holding. It felt so tight and hurt, and she didn't feel like to answer

" I'm asking you, Kepner, where the hell are you going?" His stern voice scared her sometimes

" Joe's." She said flatly and directly urging him to let her go

But he kept her hand even tighter " We need to talk."

" No. You do. But not me. I don't even want to hear anyway. Now let me go." It was the longest sentence she ever spill on him for the past five days.

" I miss you." He said slowly

" But I'm not. Let me go, Avery! You hurt me!" Her voice start to raise up

Jackson let go her hand and she immediately storm off the flat, slamming the door and left him with the silence.

* * *

It was 01.00 AM. Jackson couldn't sleep, so he was lying on the couch and watching some lame program on National Geographic instead. He could hear Alex was late and rushing to go to the hospital. Maybe he could wait for April. Just to make sure that she will be home safe. He didn't expect her come home sober, of course she would be drunk, but he must see her before she locked herself again for days again.

It had been a month since the boards and almost a week since she didn't go to the Hospital, she directly just stopped coming since Hunt couldn't afford her next year. She actually had a month left to work at SGMWH but she took a week off. She managed herself to He completely understood her feeling of rejection, lost and shame. A few days ago he dreamt about him being happily perfect in Tulane, having a special case and research of plastics and having lunch with his fellows while calling April to come over from California for weekend. But now he could remove the 'happily perfect' and 'calling April' parts. He'll move to Tulane this Sunday. It was mean, two days left for him to make things settled between him and April. He was eager to go. Wasn't he?

He looked up to the ceiling and the door just opened.

There she was, kissing unknown guy passionately while bragging into the flat. She tried so hard to open her coat between those heavy breaths and kisses. The guy stroked her shining red hairs and another hand on her bum. Sometimes she giggled and trying to make their way into her room.

Jackson sat on the couch, watching them kissing in front of him like he wasn't there. April was drunk, of course she was. She wouldn't do this if she sober. He was sick. Definitely sick of seeing this. Hours ago she threw his words out and left him dying to see her back to her sense, the April who loves Jesus, hard worker and eager one. And there she was, in front of him kissing someone and getting laid. April Kepner was getting laid _again_. Somehow he didn't like the idea of someone else doing it with her. He felt like he knew the guy. He seems familiar for him, maybe someone from Joe's bartenders or hospital...

Wait, someone from the hospital?

Maybe one of former patient

He knew this guy

No, it couldn't be

He was his patient!

And Jackson was the one who give him the ability to fuck!

It was the guy who had a new penis months ago!

* * *

**TBC**

A/N Remember the guy, who had penis transplant on season 8? ;)

This is my first fanfic, and haven't beta-ed yet. I'm waiting on my PM to be replied by one of beta. so, maybe i'll re-upload the beta-ed version. so I believe there're tons of grammar mistakes or typos.

please be easy on me

and review :)

insaneophelia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to make Kepner Anatomy to compare it with Shonda's

**Chapter 2**

" April you better open the door!" it was the second times of the day he pounded her door harshly

" Tell that guy to come out or I will cut the penis transplant off of him!" He didn't realize what just blurt out of his mouth

He could hear someone going to open the door, so he stepped back.

The half naked April looked opened the door. She was wearing black lacy tank top and matching panties. She was furious. Completely furious. She stared at him while closing the door behind her

" What do you want?"

Jackson couldn't hide admiring those body, silk skin, the one he had twice in California. A really best one. But he immediately back to his sense.

" What the hell are you doing?" He roared

" It's not your business. You know what? Y..You're so rude! I..I.. never even once insult every bitches you get home, not Lexie, but never! e..e..even some of them are really really gross. He may have transplant o..one but you don't have any right to make some jokes about it. S..since it.. it's not kind of joke and since my life been already a joke and I don't need another one and y.. you're not gonna fuss about it.." April spoke so fast between her furious stammer like breath was taken away from her. She was sure that Ryan—the guy, could hear it

" I'm sorry. I don't mean it and I take it back. I just want to talk to you and I don't think that you would like the idea of having sex with him when you find him in the morning. I just don't want you to regret it _again._" He tried to calm down, there was no use of having a temper with April. He barely had chance to talk and he didn't want to mess it up. He held her shoulder and soothed her down

" I don't have anything to regret anymore. I'm the regret itself. Now let me go, so I can screw him." April felt like something want to come out of her mouth, pushing hard inside her body

" You can't do this to me... I'm dying to see you with..."

She threw up. Right on his chest.

_Oh god._

* * *

Jackson carried April inside her room and found Ryan sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing nothing but short. Jackson was disgusted to see him, but there was no time to brag about it. He brought her bed.

" What's happening?"

" She threw up and suddenly unconscious."

Ryan helped him by adjusting the pillow for her and directly wearing his pants. Jackson opened April's drawer to find some shorts and T-shirt. He got her another clothes to wear than those underwear. Jackson opened the first aid kit and find some tablets for her neusea.

Jackson was uncomfortable with Ryan here watching him. after he finished with April, he convinced him to go home and promised to tell that April should call him in the morning. Ryan agreed and just leave. Jackson got in the bed beside her and thought that it would be better if he stay for a while.

* * *

Next morning Jackson find himself awoke in April's bed alone. It was around 07.00 AM and the apartment was quiet as hell. He pulled off the blanket out of him and started searching for April since she was out of sight.

" April? Are you there?" He walked out of her room, hoping April was in the kitchen.

She was nowhere to be found. Not even the bathroom. He ran to her room again, wishing if she left a note of something, but none. He was furiously worried and thought of the possibility of her leaving Seattle to Ohio—where her parents lived. Jackson opened her wardrobe to see whether his assumption was right. There were her clothes, neatly ordered. It seemed like she was still in the city. She probably in Hospital.

She might be in Hospital right?

* * *

April walked pass the front of surgery ... which was quiet

" Good morning Dr. Kepner." One of the Nurse greeted her

April barely looked back at the nurse as she kept her head down " Morning."

She wanted to take her things in her office before someone or the new chief resident threw her things out. She had to do it right and quick since she didn't want to meet some of her fellow or another attending here. She looked back and see SGMW was barely over their grief. After their lost Lexie and the plane crash accident, about three weeks ago, many things were changed. Dr. Hunt was having trauma certification program every week and it was quiet boring. Dr. Sloan was barely come to the hospital and talk. Sometimes Jackson would come to his apartment to do his laundry or maybe cook something. Well, there weren't many things Jackson could do about this right?

In many ways Jackson didn't look so vulnerable about Lexie death. He was sad, of course he was, but somehow he managed it well. When April asked him whether he was okay, he just nodded and gave a slight smile. The next day he was working as usual.

There were some rumors that Dr. Shepherd will be replaced with some other neuro surgeon since his hand was injured. Meredith was stayed at home for a while and Christina trying to work as usual while having an orthopedic therapy every three days. And yes, the accident affected her decision to stay in Seattle than moving to Mayo Clinic in Florida.

April opened her 'used to be' office and found Alex was sleeping there. She didn't want to awake her, so she collected her things quietly on a box. She started from the fridge, took out all of her snacks, chips, coffee. She was quite amazed that there were some many of them left. Well, with Christina and Meredith were not here, not many of junior resident dare to take it.

" Can you just leave your snacks behind?" Alex frowned in his sleepy face

April turned around " Well, I bought them myself, so..."

" Just leave me one of those, give me a breakfast, will you?" He asked with his snobbish face

April gave him one of her chips. He took it from her hand with sleazy face

" Did someone already tell you that we'll have goodbye party for Avery tonight?" He asked as he opened the chips

" You did."

" Did I?" Alex asked back

April blinked her eyes " Yes, like... just now?"

"Oh. 9.00 PM at Joe's."

April just nodded like she didn't interested, but actually she was terrified as hell. She didn't realized the day he left her would come. She spent all of five years of residency with him, he was the only friend left of her and yet he was going to leave her.

She just kept packing her things and didn't want this conversation continued

" He's quite worried about you, you know?" Alex added

April stopped but didn't looked at him

" I may a jerk, but I know that eyes. He's worried about you as hell, and if you noticed, you just have one day and few hours before he move to Tulane."

Wow! So many things are changed here. Now Alex Karev the Jerk turned into relationship advisor, April thought

" Somehow it's not your business." She retorted back coldly

" And somehow Kepner," Alex paused " I'm a jerk who knows what it's feel like to be left of." The way he said it like it was nothing to him, but she knew that Alex was hurt or maybe it was the hardest time of him. She knew it, or at least Reed knew it.

" What's that?" April tried to change the subject and reached a box in the corner of her drawer " A box of pregnancy test? Who's the hell keep this thing?"

" It's Mer, she had _'so wants a kid'_ frustation, remember?" Alex replied

The box contains only about 7 pregnancy test left, it showed that some of them are used. April decided to take it and just put it on Doctors lockers since she thought it was inapropriate to leave them in office.

" I better get going." April lifted a box full of her bellonging

" You know, maybe Hunt will hire you back, since there's lack of doctor here after the accidents." Alex said. He was right, this hospital lost Lexie, Meredith and Yang. And maybe dr. Shepherd too. There was a change that they will hire her again.

" Yeah, maybe. I'll look forward for it."

* * *

She knew it for sure. She had only one day left before his leave to Tulane tomorrow. A part of her knew that Alex was right, she should settled things down between him and her, but another just can't tolerate another persuasion about how she could make things better, since it was a big bullshit.

She missed him a lot. How couldn't she? She missed to have some pranks and jokes that some people didn't get it, but him. She missed every cry she had on his shoulder, the laughs between their drinks at Joe's. Maybe Alex was right. Jackson was her only friend. That made him even more special for her.

April reached home safely. She placed her boxes of her things from hospital in the corner of her bedroom and walked directly to his bedroom, since she thought that he maybe was packing his things there. He left the door open that showed the big suitcases he'd been preparing for.

" Hey." She greeted him groggily, standing by the door

He looked up from his suitcase. His quite surprised about of her presence. He stopped his activity and just staring at her blankly. After all the thing she'd done this week, it quite difficult for him to know her intention and thought.

" Can I come in?" She asked, since he just starred at her in silent. Somehow she felt like she made a mistake by decided to talk to him

" Uh.. yeah, of course." He felt like he just woken up

April stepped in carefully like the room was gonna break down when she step an inch. " Can I?" when she gestured to sit on the edge of his

Jackson smirked " Of course you can, why the hell of this stupid modesty?"

April forced a smile and somehow he found it even gorgeous. He placed himself right next to her and looked into her even she looked down on her laps

" I... I'm such a jerk to you for days and I'm sorry for that. I just don't get it, something wrong in my life and somehow I'm just not ready for the p..possibility of this break down. It s...such a shame if I b..blame it all to you since you didn't to any wrong about this. I... I'm just sorry. You don't deserve this." She said it while holding back the tears that came to the end of her eyes

Jackson sighed softly, she could feel his breath on his forehead since she kept look down. " April, look at me." His hand reached her warm cheek to face her. Her eyes were red and wet.

" There's nothing you have to be sorry for. People make mistakes. Even Christina makes mistakes and you—April Kepner makes no difference. You struggled hard, maybe the most struggling person I know. Give yourself a space for a while, but not like this, not with you giving up on medicine. I'm sorry, for some reason I've been the man who broke your promise to Jesus, but I swear to you I never meant it bad to you." He said

April just nodded softly " I know... I know."

Jackson smiled, those smile made her smile even more. She missed him, a lot.

" So..." long pause " you're leaving tomorrow?" she looked at his suitcase around them

" Yeah. My flight on 7 PM." He left the conversation hanging on and April didn't knew how to respond it. The awkwardness couldn't be avoided and the atmosphere made her wants to leave the room

April stood up " I guess, I just get going then."

But Jackson stopped her " Just get on the bed," he looked at her eyes " I'm not trying to be melancholy but this is the last time for us for having a nice convos."

Yeah she noticed this was hours before his leave. So April get on the bed beside him, feeling quite awkward " So... did Ryan left me a message?"

Jackson groaned. _Oh come on April! From all of topics you're choosing Ryan—the implant Penis?_ " Ehm no, but he said that he'll call you. Does he already did?"

April shook her head " Maybe he's busy." She sighed " I forgive you though."

" Huh?" He questioned

" About you making some jokes about his ummm.. transplant thing. Even though I don't know why you did it. I forgive you." She said

_Is he meant to you so much?_ Jackson really wanted to ask her, but the words just couldn't come out. He just wanted to get over with this topic and move to another " Yeah. Thanks, Sorry, I was a jerk." Hoping after he admitted himself a jerk, April would talk about something else

"You have a party tonight, right?"

Jackson just nodded as answer " You'll come, right?"

" Of course I will." She smiled

What the hell with this short sentence between us? Jackson questioned himself

" Where were you?"

" Hospital, I'm taking my things before the others come." She tried to smile wide as she said it

Of course she was there, he had guessed there before. He tried to look at her, seeing her smiling face with tears in the corners of her eyes.

" Are you alright?" He asked

" What would I supposed to answer that, actually!" she snapped back

" I'm sorry... I"

" Don't!" She cut him" Just don't 'sorry' me. I heard enough from you." Her voice turned down again

And then silent. No one dared to talk after that

Long pause

If there was something break the silence

.

.

.

It was April who rushing out to the bathroom for another throw up.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

I'm sorry if there's grammar errors or typos. Well, I sent PM to one of beta reader and she/he havent reply my PM back. It's about a month!  
So just enjoy the un-betaed version. I hope you dont mind

Please just Review to make me know whether you like it or not. THANKS

insaneophelia . tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**I do own Kepner's anatomy :D but not Grey's**

After hours she had been locked herself again, Jackson was standing outside her room like an idiot again. He was anxious since April looked not really well since last night? Did she boozed herself to much? Was she keeping those alcohols inside her room? He could understand if she had a massive hang over since last night. He wondered how much she had last night.

" April! Are you alright?!" His hand on the handle,

"Yeah I am!" He could hear April reply him out loud

" Can I come in?" He asked again

" No you shouldn't. I'm just fine, go get dressed for your party and I'll be fine." She said

Jackson groaned. From all of her behavior, he didn't really like the way she hiding things from him. It made him so damn curious and even more worried. For a moment he was leaning on her door, thinking what a possible disease could happen to her. She's weight enough, as he could remember, and perfectly physically healthy. He looked out to his watch and could tell their friends probably have arrived at Joe's, maybe he should call it off, since it was pretty hard to have April alone at home. He took his cell phone to call Alex

" Don't you dare to call it off!" She yelled from inside

Jackson grunted. How the hell she could read what was on his mind. He put back his cell phone and yelled back at her " But you gotta let me in, Kepner! I'm worried as hell!"

" I'll be fine. You'll just go and I'll catch you up there." She replied

Jackson shook his head " But you have to promise me you'll be there." He said with a stern voice

" I... I promise... please. I'll be good."

He didn't quite sure to leave her, but he knew it would be the last time he'll be here in Seattle. Maybe he'll fill himself with a drink or two, seeing April its impossible to stay long there and just go back to their flat after. " Okay I'll see you there."

Jackson was waiting a response

And a long silence.

Her mood was just falling down upon her. She could tell that the nausea would come again, so she prepared some carton bags. Something was strange. She may have hung over, but it supposed to be calmed down after some aspirins and milk. April rushed into her bag and searching for any other medicine to make her better. She only found some paracetamol and some more aspirins, but something caught her glimpse.

Meredith's pregnancy test.

_I know this is crazy, but am I pregnant?_ She said to her horror

She knew Jackson will ramble all night long and probably cancel the party, but she need a time alone.

" Don't you dare to call it off!" She yelled, hoping that he'll just go away for a moment.

She opened the test pack and going to the bathroom inside her room. She needed the answer a quick like a flash. She heard that Jackson keep rambling on her to come to Joe's after and she said yes. She, actually, didn't pay much attention on it. She was having nerves on the result of the test pack

" But you have to promise me you'll be there." He said from the outside

Her eyes were focused on the test pack, and just answered it randomly " I... I promise... please. I'll be good."

" Okay I'll see you there." He said

And there she was, standing by the bathroom door with a pregnancy test on her hand, watching as the one strip changed into two. And it was red. Red like madness. Like it was going to slap her with flash news that; April Kepner was positively pregnant.

Meredith, Alex, Owen, Webber, Callie, Bailey, and some of interns, and doctors were there as he reached Joe's. They started hugging him one by one and congratulate him. He sat in between Alex and Dr. Webber and talked with vodka in order.

" Not all of them could make it." Alex said

Jackson nodded. It was understandable. It was months after the accident and Shepherd, Arizona, Mark and Christina were clearly on the way of healing. Mentally and physically.

" But I'll go to the hospital tomorrow. I need to see Dr. Sloan." He said. No matter how jerk he was, the McSteamy doctor was still his teacher, and there was no may he'll forget that.

" He'd appreciate that." Dr. Webber muttered on his sip

Alex looked around to another table, the one filled with their friends

" Where the hell is April?" Alex asked

Jackson turned around. He realized that April wasn't here yet. Maybe he should make a ring and check if everything was alright.

" There you are!" Chirped Dr. Webber as he seeing April came through the front door.

She looked pale, no, she was white like a sheet , wearing a deep blue colored dress. She looked uncomfortable being with old working partner since she was no longer a part of them. April glanced where Jackson was sitting and gave him a forced smile. He could see that she was taking a deep breath before she walked into him.

" Hi." She said " Good evening doctor Webber." on Jackson's right side. She said warmly as she could try

Jackson kept study her " Are you alright?"

" 'Alright' is a pessimistic word Avery. Of course I'm good." She smiled

" Let's have some vodka, Kepner." Said Dr. Webber

April shook her head " Nah, I'll just have diet coke. I'll sit right there with the others. Enjoy your night."

April joined some of their acquaintances from works, she didn't recognize some of them, but thank god, Bailey and Meredith was there. April felt her body tense up every time she looked at Jackson. Something was clearly buzzing her insides and made her gulped more and more of diet coke. She tried to consume the result of the test and facing the truth that there will be a big belly on her, carrying an Averian baby_. Should I tell him?_

" Are you alright dear?" Asked Dr. Mayans one of the Ob/Gyn attendant

" I am." She drank more of the shitty taste of diet coke " I just need to go to the toilet."

" Me too." She replied.

April felt Jackson eyes were on her when she walked with doctor Mayans to the toilet, and it was scared the hell out of her. She tried to avoid his stares, but he just kept looking. But somehow the smell of alcohol was turned to be so disgusting to her, and she rushed the way to go to the toilet. Jackson was automatically up to his seat and going to check on April.

April kept throwing the food out of her body in the washbasin. Dr. Mayans was there to help her out

" Are you okay dear?" She said while helping her tucked her hair back

April just nodded and get followed by another session of throwing up

Dr. Mayans sighed " How long are you?"

April was taken aback by her question " D...Days. I p..probably am having s..sto stomach flu." She lied

Dr. Mayans smirked " Ow... come on Kepner, we're both women and doctors. We could tell that you're pregnant."

" Are you happy with this?" she asked again

The tears were on the corner of April's eyes, and ready to flood out her cheeks " I.. I dont know."

" Oh dear..."

_Pregnant? April is pregnant?_ Jackson had a moment of shock for himself. He would like to brag into the toilet but something restrained him to. _Am I ready to be someone's father?_ Jackson gritted his teeth in anger and confusions, a part of him were trying to make any excuses, _is the baby mine? Of course it's yours, you damn asshole! She lost her virginity to you and I hardly could tell that the implant penis could impregnate her. Is she going to tell me after all?_ The assumptions kept buzzing on his head like crazy.

Before he knew, April and Dr. Mayans were out of the toilet, finding him standing still like a permanent statue.

" Hey J-man, what are you doing here?" Asked Dr. Mayans

Jackson eyes were directly on April, who had swollen eyes " I'm just worry about her," April eyes looked up to face his face "are you alright?"

April just nodded. Dr. Mayans could tell that April tensed pretty well with Jackson in front of her " I think she'll be better get out of here. I'll take her home."

" No need. I'm the one who'll bring her home. I think I'm done with the party anyway." Jackson said.

Dr. Mayans eyed April, as in asking if she okay with this. April nodded. The only thing she could do. No words could come out from her mouth, she just obliged while hiding her trembling body. Jackson reached her and let her lean on him. But instead she just walked past him and went straight forward to the door. After briefly thanked Dr. Mayans, Jackson went after April with some thrill and nervous. He knew that he had to talk about this, but how was the hell to begin with?

April kept looking down to her knees when they were seated side by side inside the taxi. Her feet kept moving unsteadily and showing that she was nervous and anxious as hell. Sometimes she would look out through the window, making Jackson see her jittery face. Every time he would take her hand, he hesitated for a while and discouraged him to do so.

" April..." He called her with a gentle voice. The one who made girls orgasms in a blink

April turned to face him without saying any

" Are you alright?" He asked again. _Tell me April, please tell me that you're pregnant and I'm the father. And please tell me what to do. I'm blank as a paper now. Tell me._

April managed an epic fail smile. " I'm fine."

_Tell me!_ " But you did throw up continuously. Something must be wrong on you, I think we need to go to the hospital."

April shook her head. _I'm fine, Ja__c__kson. But from all of my sins to Jesus the last thing would be 'pregnant without married'. _

_I'm fine but pregnant._

**I thanked god that they're get together in this season. the last reason why I watch GA. So I beg you Shonda to not kill with disease, accident or any of them**

**I tend to make a full emotion chapter, but I thought it's not that good.**

**Sorry for grammar errors and typos. And I'm still searching for a beta-reader**

**Please Review and Subscribe **

**Thank you :D**


End file.
